


Demonic Affair

by BrittScarlet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Killzone (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Flirting, Helghast Husband, Relationship while married, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittScarlet/pseuds/BrittScarlet
Summary: When you fall in love with a emotionless man it's hard to get use to the feelings, However Scarlet is trying her best to be a good wife to her husband after they got married but when the radio demon visits the two things are about to be chaotic.How will she handle the situation before they try to kill each other?





	1. {The Beginning}

Note: This story is a self shipping/self insert story that contains some conflicts and deals with dating another person while married plus swearing.  
If you don't like swearing that's fine but do not complain in the comments.  
This takes place after the event's of Killzone Shadow Fall  
Anyways I hope you enjoy!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ever since the assassination of Thomas Sinclair from Echo "Maya" no news of a war has broken out and it seemed like peace had finally came true to those who have been waiting for a long time, Most of the Helghast who left their home planet of Helghan to Vektan after the tragedy of the lives the were lost during the event know as the Terracide have, They begin to calm down for the time and recover but they had more important things to tend to as any riot from anyone for a war would cause conflicts with the enemy."

"Other than all the things that have been going on for the most part everything was quiet, Unless looking into the High Commander of the security force himself: Anton Saric  
After all that happened with the prison exchange incident and the assassination, He hasn't change that much but he's kept a secret that's personal to him. Not long after some years have passed by he's married to a woman who goes by the nickname of Scarlet a twenty year old who he meet before he was at the prison exchange. She had short brown hair and dark green eyes and was five foot tall: A common size for woman her age.

The two of them spent their day today as her husband got the day off at a small apartment, Sure the place they were in didn't have anything fancy but it was a place where they can spend time together alone. It was night outside with cloudy skies indicating rain as they drop from the clouds to the ground and the temperature turned cold."

"Scarlet was sleeping peacefully on the bed while Anton made himself some coffee, He wasn't wearing his goggles and mask like he would always have but was not needed while in the apartment as his dark blue eyes looked at the coffee machine before turning the button off as his cup was done filling holding the handle while walking slowly trying to not spill any on the way to the bedroom."

"Deep in her mind Scarlet was drifting into a dream as her breathing was soft in a hushed manner, However that's when the dream turned into something else as she hear a radio dial from her head then laughter was heard. That's when she woke up shivering from what had happened only to see Anton sitting on the side of their bed sipping his coffee but she was unable to move to reach out for him."

"He notice his wife waking up and looked at her confused at what she was trying to do "Scarlet, Is there a problem with sleeping?" He spoke in a hush tone while Scarlet nod her head and grabbed the sheets, "Why..Why does he visit me.." She said almost if she saw a ghost as Anton placed his cup on the tablet next to his side as he kissed her head calming her down."

"Unknown to the both of them a shadow of a demon was looming over with a smile on his face while humming softly like a lullaby "I'll always visit you from time to time darling~ Don't worry for now...you need to rest my dear..." The voice chuckled as the shadow vanished for the night leaving them alone until tomorrow night."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. {First Meeting}

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The day has been busy for the most part as Anton left for his job while Scarlet stayed home working on some papers, and making sure the place is clean while she hums a small tune to herself as the radio played a classic song from the 1990's when she heard a knock on the door in the living room.

She shut the radio off to answer the door only to see that no one was outside, Looking rather confused if her husband was home early she slowly shut the door behind her and head back to the work on the papers."

"That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder and the hand grasps on her hand is when she turned around to look at the stranger and her expression turn from a calm smile to a shocked one.

The demon was tall and very thin with grey skin and is wearing a bright red dress shirt with two black marks underneath a pinstriped dark red coat along with a burgundy dress pants, While having a bowtie along with black shoes with red hooves underneath them. He was smiling while adjusting his black oval shaped monocle that rests on his right eye as he looked at Scarlet who was shock at his appearance."

" "Why hello there sweetheart!" He spoke in a happy tone while offering a hand shake as Scarlet as he kept smiling not even daring to frown, "It's a pleasure to meet you, It seems people these days are just busy around here!"

"Scarlet held out her hand to shake his hand but he dismissed it as he held her hand with the ring on her middle finger as he smirks, "Ah..So you got engaged to a man and happily married, Why congratulations dear! Excuse my sudden appearance but you can call me Alastor-" He was interrupted by Scarlet's movement as she looked away for a second "The..radio demon?" She spoke out as Alastor nod his head.

"Of course, I've come for a visit straight from the fiery pits of hell itself!" He chirped happily while grabbing a empty cup as he looked around the kitchen for something to drink, "Don't you have any coffee around here?" He asked from the other side of the room.

"Mhm we have some here, Which one do you prefer though light or dark?" She spoke out while getting the beans as Alastor picked out the dark beans for him and placed the beans in the coffee machine while staring at the door wondering if Saric would get home, "Anyways i have something to ask Alastor, Why have you come to visit me while my husband is away at work?" she trailed off silently as she notice his short red and black tuff of hair/fur when his ear twitched."

"May I have a look at your ears?" She asked looking curious while Alastor tilt his head to the side, "Why you can look at them but please don't touch them." He replied as the coffee machine finished filling his cup of dark coffee while he made himself comfortable on the couch. She went over to the couch and was about to reach over with her hand to place on his head when she notice two small black deer like antlers his ear suddenly twitched and his neck snapped sideways making her look scared."

"Nothing to worry about here! Just try to not touch me next time" He spoke out as his neck returned to normal as if nothing happened while Scarlet was still freaked out over what had happened, "Riiiighht... So your a demon aren't ya?" She said quietly while trying to get over what happened as Alastor chuckled under his breath. "Why of course i'm a demon after all, Aren't you surprised by my appearance?" He said while Scarlet shook her head "I ain't surprised- However I would have never though a demon would be right in front of me...speaking to me!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. {Sweet Nightmare}

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seem as if the whole day passed by for the both of them until they heard a knock on the door as Scarlet recognized who was at the door while Alastor rather disappointed but smirked a little as he knew it was time to leave, "Well it's been fun chatting with you, but I must take my leave!" He announced as Scarlet went to answer the door as he vanished from sight as Anton stepped out the door.

After they exchange some words on how their day has been Saric noticed something was off on his wife's expression ""Is there something wrong here?" he asked while Scarlet didn't answer him back as she fold his trench coat getting ready to clean it up. "It's nothing, Just had a day of paperwork to do." she answered but he looked even more confused however he ignored it for the time being."

"Later into the night they were in the bed as Scarlet was laying on the other side as her heart was beating from her chest, Ever since she confessed her feelings towards Saric her emotions have gone into a bunch of directions. She closed her eyes not noticing that he was already asleep but had his arm holding her, A sense of cold air was felt from her breathing as the room turned into a void.

Her body moved a little as the void changed into something of a dream as the blurry image revealing two people sleeping together on the couch while a fireplace was crackling with fire on a cold night, The woman was snuggling up with her husband who had a blanket on him allowing his wife to cuddle to him smiling."

However this did not last for long as it morphed into the same image of Alastor smirking to Scarlet, This made her sweat as she tried to keep her eyes closed and trying to forget his smile for one night.

"Shit...Not now.." She mumbled under her breath as the image finally faded away and she could now have a goodnight's rest, But with some demon visiting her how long will it last until Anton finds out about Alastor and his appearance around his wife." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I apologize if this was short, I am doing my best to not rush this story as I want to update as soon as I can. Hope that's understandable! ^^


End file.
